


Why Marichat is the superior ship

by FruitPunchLine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm not kidding, Sorry Not Sorry, it's an essay, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchLine/pseuds/FruitPunchLine
Summary: a literal essay about why marichat is the superior ship because some people are confused about why so many people like this shipI'm not expecting anyone to read this tbh
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Why Marichat is the superior ship

In the miraculous fandom, everyone knows of the love square, and everyone tends to have their favorite ship out of the four. I am not saying that this is a bad thing; in fact, quite the opposite. It is good to hear different opinions on subjects so you can improve your perspective and understand where everyone’s coming from. This essay is my contribution to the debate on which ship (in the love square) is the best. I think that Marichat is the superior love square ship, and here’s why.  
First off, let’s talk about Chat Blanc. In that episode, Adrien figures out that Marinette is Ladybug and immediately goes off to tell Marinette that he loves her. I am not a huge fan of this, my reasoning being that I don’t want Adrien to love Marinette just because she’s Ladybug. This type of love seems a lot more fake and surface-level than if Chat Noir got to know Marinette for who she really is and what she’s like when she’s not in life-or-death situations.  
Another benefit of Chat Noir hanging out with Marinette is that he will be able to see just how nice her family is. He will see what a loving, caring family is supposed to look like and in turn realize that the way his father treats him is not ok. He will be able to stand up for himself and pursue his own passions instead of the ones his father chooses for him. Other than that, Adrien falling for Marinette is not much different than Chat Noir falling for Marinette, at least for Adrien. For Marinette, it is a whole different story.  
Not unlike my first point, Marinette needs to like Chat Noir as Chat Noir, not just as Adrien. Adrien transforms in personality as well as appearance when he becomes Chat Noir, becoming a lot more playful and carefree. In my opinion, this is because he needs to keep up his reputation and the Gabriel brand when he’s Adrien, but he can do whatever he wants as Chat Noir. Chat Noir also acts differently around Marinette than he does around Ladybug, as shown in Glaciator when Chat Noir takes Marinette to the rooftop and she later says “Wow, I’ve never seen the sensitive side to Chat Noir before” or something along those lines. It will be easier for Marinette to accept that Adrien is Chat Noir if she sees the kind, gentle traits of Chat Noir. This will also make Marinette gain new appreciation for her partner when they’re fighting akumas and such.  
Hanging out with and subsequently falling in love with Chat Noir will also help Marinette’s chances with Adrien, because as her feelings shift over to her partner, Marinette will be less of a stuttering, blushing mess around Adrien and they will be able to talk more as friends without Marinette screwing it up with her awkwardness. This will make Adrien/Chat Noir fall farther and faster for Marinette. He will be completely enamored with Marinette which will likely make Marinette fall harder for him. This cycle will continue for time and all eternity, making them so hopelessly in love they’ll never fall out of it. This is a good thing.  
One of the final and arguably most important points pertaining to Marinette is that she will be forced to abandon her stalker tendencies. With Chat Noir, Marinette isn’t allowed to know about his personal life, so she can’t obsess over his schedule and activities and what he eats for breakfast every day. These habits of hers are not healthy and will lead to a toxic relationship if she keeps it up. She needs to stop. Chat Noir is more or less an enigma. Marinette doesn’t know much about his personal life (to her knowledge at least) and so she’ll simply have to trust whatever he tells her. She will be forced to abandon her stalker tendencies and take up a more healthy approach for pursuing relationships. This is a very good thing. I would even say a great thing.  
A different point of view I would like to point out is that the conflict in the Marichat ship is by far the most interesting. In some ships, like Ladrien for example, there is no conflict. Bam, they like each other. It’s boring. Conversely, Marichat is really interesting. My favorite Marichat conflict is Chat Noir’s and Marinette’s inner conflict when they realize they like each other, e.g. ‘I like Marinette but I also like Ladybug! What am I gonna do?’ Of course, what they don’t realize is that the two people they’ve fallen for are actually just the same person. Another interesting thing is if Chat Noir finds out that Marinette has a crush on Adrien. He would be so happy but also really confused as to how he should approach her, with or without the mask? This brings on another conflict, whether they should reveal themselves or not. Marinette feels like she’s lying because she rejected Chat Noir as Ladybug, but then fell for him as Marinette. Marinette thinks that she should tell Chat Noir the truth. Chat Noir also wants to reveal his identity because he knows that she likes Adrien and wants to tell her that he likes her too. Of course, these conflicts are completely hypothetical and probably won’t ever happen in the show, but this just shows that there are way more opportunities for conflict in the Marichat ship.  
In conclusion, the Marichat ship is obviously the superior ship. It gives both characters a new perspective and an opportunity to grow as people. The Marichat ship is simply better for everyone in the long run, as both characters will become better people and people more ready to be in a healthy relationship. The Marichat ship also has the best and most interesting conflicts of all the ships, making it the superior ship from a storytelling perspective. It makes the story longer while also making it more interesting and suspenseful. Marichat is the superior ship. Thank you for reading goodbye.


End file.
